


【jaydick】机会

by unpeeledorange



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpeeledorange/pseuds/unpeeledorange
Summary: 迪克的生日贺文~祝迪基鸟生日快乐。***红头罩在街角捡到了中了花粉的夜翼，他把他带回了安全屋。花粉老梗。





	【jaydick】机会

**Author's Note:**

> 这是进入DC圈后的第一篇正经文，虽说我已经尽力了，可是肯定有很多问题，欢迎指出。

　　在街角碰到蝙蝠家的小鸟们对于红头罩来说算不上什么太奇怪的事情。

　　自从他和家族的关系开始缓解，每年总会有那么几次，他会在各种各样奇怪的地方见到他那些遭遇了魔法、外星人科技、枪弹、冷兵器或者什么奇怪东西造成的损伤，也许还得加上一些什么莫名其妙的奇怪事情的兄弟们。

　　好吧，好吧，家族成员间应相互帮助，他当然知道这点，所以他会帮忙把那些小鸟扛回最近的安全屋，包扎他们，再帮他们踢造成这一切的混蛋的屁股。

　　但在街角捡到一只蓝鸟，那就是挺难得的事了。

　　这个特别话多的家伙平时对他的骚扰就不少，但不知从什么时候开始，这位本应常驻布鲁德海文的英雄总会在某些夜晚戳开他安全屋的门窗，带着破破烂烂的制服甚至是身体跑过来找他，让他帮忙缝缝补补，制服或者身体。

　　红头罩不需要从街角捡到夜翼，这只大蓝鸟会自己飞进他的窗户。

　　"再没有谁的手艺会比你更好，除了阿福。"夜翼这样的解释并不能给他带来什么安慰，他唯一希望的就是当他干完活后这个叽叽喳喳的家伙会尽快离开。

　　蝙蝠家的小鸟们总是擅长缝缝补补，即使是他这只被抛弃的罗宾。

　　他会骂骂咧咧的帮忙，一边用各种近似侮辱的话语来嘲讽夜翼的粗心大意，一边又不得不强忍着不去亲吻舔舐那刚被缝好的伤口及周围的肌肤。他有权狠狠的唾骂乃至于殴打夜翼，毕竟让一个血气方刚的年轻人在面对心上人裸露的身体的时候却什么都不能做，那简直就是折磨。

　　迷恋夜翼也算不上什么大不了的事情，看看他那紧身衣下那绝佳的好身材，不对他产生点绮思才是犯罪。

　　就红头罩所知，暗地里迷恋他的罪犯不在少数， 甚至可以算的上足以令他发狂的多，更别说那些家伙总爱沉迷于撕开包裹夜翼身体的凯夫拉制服的幻想。对这种他总会下手格外狠些。

　　他们已经认识那么久了，从杰森还是仅仅看到他胸口多露出那么一点肌肤就会忍不住开始兴奋的青春期开始，到后来会在梦里出现赤裸的迪克或者包裹的严严实实的夜翼绕着他各种诱惑舞动，然后在醒过来之后对着无法被掌控的下半身陷入狂怒的复活后的迷乱岁月，至于说现在，在床上来发手活的时候，在脑子想象一下对夜翼做出点什么过分事情就更没什么了。

　　杰森从没想过他会在街角捡到一只软绵绵、气喘吁吁、大汗淋漓的黄金男孩，这是完全超出红头罩想象之外的事情。

　　"艾薇的花粉。"夜翼对他露出一个难看的笑容，有些困窘的解释着。当然会是毒藤女的花粉，不然还能是什么会让一个健康的 成年男人变成这样？让人意外的是夜翼居然还会因此中招，他以为他们对此已经有了足够多的经验。

　　红头罩注意到夜翼破碎的眼罩下露出眼睛显得湿漉漉的，破损的制服处露出的肌肤也都透着粉色，他显然已经有些意识不清了，扶着墙双腿颤抖着站的艰难。

　　杰森伸出手扶住他的时候，他的身体猛地颤抖了一下，长长的抽了口气，然后才慢慢的靠向他的弟弟，强忍着不以更热情的姿态扑向年轻人。

　　掌心下炽热的体温透过凯夫拉和手套也能感受到，红头罩不由得有些焦虑。他应该把这个粗心大意的家伙扛回安全屋或者蝙蝠洞，用解毒剂或一缸冰水彻底解决掉这个小问题。并录下夜翼在这期间所有的丑态，以便于他能在各种具有纪念意义的时刻可以拿出来对他大加嘲笑。

　　可就在这个时候，他的脑海中突然出现了一个念头--这或许是一个机会，一个满足他长久以来一直压抑着的欲望的机会。现在的夜翼几乎已经丧失了所有的意识，不管杰森对他怎样为所欲为都无法反抗，甚至还可能会配合他，再加上花粉这个最好的借口，让迪克就算在第二天醒来也无法归罪于杰森，他甚至还能用受害者的身份要求夜翼对他进行补偿呢！

　　诉说着欲望的小小声音开始变得越来越大，让他几乎要立刻行动，可潜意识告诉他，这并不是什么好主意，如果这么做了，他一定会失去很重要的东西。可是就这么把迪克丢在街角显然也不是什么好主意，这只会让他陷入更多的危险中，会在深夜哥谭街头出现的家伙可都不会是什么好人，不会像他一样放着一只性感的夜翼不去操一操。

　　红头罩叹息着将夜翼扛上肩头，向最近的安全屋赶去。

　　最开始夜翼似乎陷入了昏迷，乖乖的呆在他的肩上毫无动静，甚至是有些软绵绵的，这让他有些担心，于是加快了脚步。可在距离他最近的安全屋还不到一个街区的时候，夜翼醒了过来，红头罩则开始陷入地狱。

　　一开始他并没有感受到夜翼的指尖在他背上的勾勾画画，紧张让他无暇顾及那些，直到一双手卡住他的腰，他才意识到不对。

　　"放手！"他怒吼，想要将肩上的人甩下去，就因为夜翼的那一摸，他感到护档那里已经有点紧了，之前他就一直忍着，可没想到黄金男孩会给他火上浇油。

　　夜翼身姿轻盈体态柔软的在他身上转了个圈儿，从他肩上滑下，转而双腿夹住他的腰部，双眼迷蒙的向红头罩凑了过去。他想要亲吻眼前这个健壮的男人，可他的脸却被一只坚定的手挡住了。

　　"迪基鸟，我可不是你想要的红发美人。"红头罩低声说，然后扣住他的腰想要将夜翼从他身上拉下来。对方却不管不顾的展开双臂抱了过来，挡住他半张脸的掌心处也感到了些微的刺痛。

　　该死的屌脸居然咬他？这可把杰森气的不轻，简直想要狠狠的揍他一顿，就这么把他丢下不管。可看着迪克那迷蒙的双眼，他又有些心软。

　　"好吧，好吧。"他喃喃低语着放开了手，然后感到有些干燥的唇瓣撞上了他的，他张开嘴和他渴求已久的人热吻，直到两人都开始气喘吁吁。

　　亲吻缓解了发作，夜翼稍微恢复了意识，"抱歉，小翅膀，对不起，我不该……"他混乱的表达着歉意，眼眶微微的湿润了，他想要离开杰森，不给他的弟弟带去麻烦，可是当他松开手，软弱无力的双腿根本无法支撑体重，就在他将要倒下的瞬间，一双手抱住他的腰，将他拉入怀中。

　　陷入情欲的身体几乎无法承受更多，夜翼发出了颤抖的呻吟声。

　　红头罩粗重的喘息着，花费了几分钟来使自己稍微平静下来。也许他该庆幸他没把头罩摘下，否则这可能会将他们引入更糟糕的境地。

　　"走吧。"他低低的说了一声，揽着夜翼的腰身开始前进。

　　等他们终于走进安全屋的大门，两个人都已经是大汗淋漓，夜翼的制服几乎都已经湿透。

　　杰森快速的脱下头罩，将它随意的丢在地上，然后在将迪克拖进浴室给他来个冷水澡和去配置解毒剂间选择了前者。软绵绵的夜翼没有丝毫反抗的被他拖进的浴室，丢在了淋浴头下，他看着靠着墙虚弱喘息着的迪克狠了狠心，拧开了冷水对他冲去。

　　夜翼颤抖着身体，却没有丝毫躲避的意思，仅存的理智大概让他知道该怎么做。

　　观察了一会儿后，杰森发现迪克似乎安静了下来，他从装备袋里抽出采血针，靠近对方给他采血。掌下的手指颤抖了一下，但没有更多的动作。

　　冰冷的水也浇湿了杰森的头发，这让他更多了几分冷静。他站起身，又凝视了迪克几秒，转身向卧室走去。

　　艾薇的花粉在这些年来总在推陈出新，他们也早就学会了应付，包括配置解毒药水。其实比起配置解毒剂，控制中了招的人更难。

　　他们相互了解，知道彼此的弱点。

　　也只有在这时候，他们才会真正的狠下心来攻击对方。

　　但不包括此刻。

　　淋了半天冷水的夜翼浑身冰冷，可他凑到耳旁的双唇呼出的气息却那样的灼热。

　　"杰，杰……给我……小翅膀……杰森……"迪克声音颤抖的恳求着，并渐渐的变为啜泣，"别再离开，别再离开……"

　　他应该听到，他应该听到夜翼那虚浮无力的脚步声，他应该听到浸透制服的冷水滴在地板上的声音，他应该听到迪克那粗重的喘息。

　　可他的渴望蒙住了他的耳朵，让他只是僵直的站着，等着那一刻的来临。

　　猛的转过身，杰森扣住迪克的双臂，想要将他推开，当他看到迪克那湿润的双眸，已经湿漉漉的脸颊时，他所能做的只有将他紧紧地抱进怀里。

　　冰冷褪去，热度升高。

　　杰森的手指在夜翼的后背处摸索着，找寻着拉链的痕迹。焦虑的手指没能带来任何成果，年长者稍微推开他，将手伸向后背。

　　因为动作的关系，夜翼的胸微微挺起，和他的贴在了一块，杰森几乎可以感受到那薄薄胸腔下心脏的跳动，他伸出左手轻轻扶住夜翼的腰，右手则从腰臀处从下向上缓缓滑动，直到握住夜翼背在身后的手指，他们一起捏住制服后背的拉链。

　　夜翼的脸上露出自信的表情，他的唇角快乐的翘起，他的整个面孔仿佛在熠熠生辉，仿佛他在下一刻将为他的挚爱展示他的一切，以表达他所有的爱意。

　　他的手指缓缓向下，引领着杰森一起拉开他的拉链。紧紧绷在身体上的制服缓缓松开，即将展露一直被遮掩的肉体。

　　拉开拉链的过程是那么漫长又短暂，杰森认为他将会将此铭记一生。他们的手最终在夜翼的腰臀处停下，可迪克的手上的动作却没有停止，他反手握住杰森的手，引领他探入敞开的缝隙，抚摸那赤裸的腰身。脱去手套的手指上的粗糙枪茧，划过肌肤引来他的阵阵颤抖。

　　"杰……"迪克凑到杰森的耳边，低声呼唤着，就像海妖在歌唱，使他只能立在那里，连视线都无法转移。

　　他的手掌还在那紧实的腰窝处徘徊，彻底松开的制服顺着夜翼的肩头滑落，像脱茧而出的蝴蝶，又像从海中升起的维纳斯。

　　他看着夜翼捏住手套上的那抹亮蓝将之缓缓扯下，又看着他的上身彻底从制服中解脱。

　　当他穿着制服时是打击罪恶的超级英雄，无所畏惧的夜翼，但当他脱掉制服，却会是诱人犯罪的迪克·格雷森。

　　"帮帮我……"迪克在他耳边呢喃，是魅魔的低语，柔软的双唇凑在杰森的耳边，一开始是轻吻，最后却变成了啃咬。而那诱人犯罪的双手背在身后，抚上他静止已久的右手，轻轻推着他没入卡在臀部的制服，缓缓地继续向下。

　　当制服落地的声音响起，杰森终于无法忍耐的抱起迪克，将他抛在床上，听他发出一声惊呼，然后又快活的笑了起来，躺在床上对着杰森伸出双手。

　　他知道这是花粉的缘故，他知道如果夜翼如果是清醒的，他只会迎来一顿暴打，他知道他该停下，可是不行，他停不下来，也不能停下。

　　他压上迪克扭动的身体，捧住他的脸深深的吻他，就像这是他们的最后一夜。他的手指近乎冒犯的肆无忌惮的触摸着身下的肌肤，触摸他所有曾想接触却不敢接触的部分，换来身下人的阵阵尖叫。

　　当一吻结束，杰森半抬起身体凝视身下的迪克，看他泪眼朦胧的喘息着，细细的银丝自唇角滑落。

　　他凑过去，近乎虔诚的吻去他的泪水，然后缓缓向下，舔走所有的苦涩。

　　他轻咬他的鼻尖，又再次碾过他的双唇，他把他流出的唾液吞下，就像吞下天神赐予的琼浆。

　　他啃噬 他的喉结，仿佛他是凶残的野兽，将他所爱之人的生命掌握于齿间，想象着当他撕开爱人的喉咙，感受到他温热的鲜血喷洒着浇在他的脸上，最后他能将他彻底的吞吃殆尽，彻底的合而为一。

　　他顺着双肩吻遍他突出的锁骨，用舌尖在锁骨窝徘徊，想将唾液填满那两处凹陷。

　　他用指尖蹂躏他的乳头，又用唇舌安慰，他喜欢听迪克因此发出的尖叫与呻吟。

　　他爱他的手指，所以一根根的细细舔过，包括苦练而成的老茧或是两指缝指根处柔软的肌肤。

　　他的双手紧紧地扣紧他细却柔韧的腰，是那么的用力，足以在他的腰部留下在之后很久也不会消退的掌印，而剩下的部分他会留下吻痕，在他的腰上串上爱的锁链，将他锁在身边。

　　他揉捏那双引人注目的翘臀，让它们在掌中变幻出各种形状，不管多少人曾注视，这一刻这最好的一切都是他的。

　　他抚过那对结实的大腿，又舔抿他柔软的内侧肌肤，他想掰开他，侵入他，彻底的让他再也无法合上。

　　他的指尖陷入膝盖内侧的肌肤，换来细微的挣扎，而这挣扎在他狠狠的咬向小腿肚的时候变得更加剧烈。他感受着齿间肌肉的挣动，感受着舌尖下皮肤的颤抖。

　　最后他轻啃脚踝，又吻了吻趾尖，被握住的脚踝颤抖了一下，换来他的笑声。

　　他慢慢的向上爬，最后停在了迪克的腹部，他看着已经被撑起的内裤，已经那块被濡湿的布料，然后一把将内裤扯下。

　　迪克尖叫了一声，微微撑起上身看着，脸上的表情有着困惑不解。

　　杰森深深的凝视着他，将那张俊美的面孔印在心里，然后底下头含住了他，深深的吞进去再吐出来，用唇吸吮，用舌舔舐，手掌下的肉体在扭转着，弹动着，是激情，亦或是挣扎。杰森想，他还能做得更多。他暂时吐出了口中的性器，用手指在迪克湿润的肉体上滑动，更加仔细的体会着他想象是或梦中所不能体会到的真实。

　　他的手指握住迪克的阴茎，开始灵活的动作，就像他曾经在看着偷拍到的夜翼飞翔着的身影自慰时的一样。

　　当迪克无法忍耐的开始呻吟，他又一次将所恋慕之人的性器吞进口中，深深的含入直到深入喉咙，他开始用他在梦中所梦到的，恋人顺从的跪在他的身前，将他的性器含在嘴里仔细抚慰的所有动作来给迪克口交。

　　毒藤的花粉彻底的提高了人体的敏感度，又或者杰森炽热的唇舌就是天堂，迪克没过多久就达到了高潮，他急促的喘息着，最终从失神陷入了沉眠。

　　杰森抬起身，凑过去吻住迪克的唇，舌尖将他射出的液体推进对方的嘴里，让精液的味道在两人口中弥散。他的另一只手则解开了裤子，让一直被压迫着的阴茎得到解放。杰森并起迪克的双腿，将性器插入他的大腿缝间开始摩擦，感受着大腿内侧那细嫩肌肤的触感，并在不久后将精液喷射在了迪克的大腿上。

　　他喘息着翻过身躺在迪克的身旁，犹豫了一下，最终还是将他的大哥揽进了怀里才沉沉睡去。

　　杰森翻了个身，感到浑身酸痛，艾薇的花粉并没有那么容易解除，在整个后半夜，迪克又哭泣喘息着醒过来好几次，在他的怀里呻吟着渴求着拥抱，可以说到了最后除了插入，他几乎什么都做了。他感到身边的迪克动了动身体，于是他睁开眼睛，看到迪克也醒了过来。

　　"嗨。"迪克迷迷糊糊的冲他打了个招呼，然后又像是意识到什么似地突然彻底的清醒了过来，他睁大眼睛看着他们身上的一片狼藉，发出惊骇的抽气声。

　　杰森看着他的脸上所浮现出的震惊、懊悔和痛惜的神色，很快的就意识到迪克似乎完全没有昨晚的记忆，而他也一定因此误会了什么

　　他可以解释清楚，但内心深处那个在昨夜唆使他犯罪的声音又一次响起。

　　这是又一个机会，千万不要错过。

　　END


End file.
